The TED Conference 2013- The Deleted Calzona Scene
by JdawgJ5
Summary: My Deleted Calzona scene before The TED Conference if we had gotten a Calzona Apartment scene the night before.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Thank you Thank You to my awesome Beta!

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the night before the TED Conference and Callie and Arizona were sound asleep in their bed when Callie jolted up from a deep sleep and saw Arizona out cold on her belly. A smile formed and she gently lifted up the covers to cover Arizona more and ran her hand down her wife s back softly before getting out of bed and making her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. After the coffee pot was going, she pulled a cheesecake out of the fridge and stood at the counter eating it.

Arizona woke up a little while later and came out into the kitchen sleepily.

"Hey," Arizona said laying her head on her lover s shoulder.

"Hey, why are you up sweetie?" Callie asked.

"Couldn't sleep without you in our bed," Arizona truthfully tells her.

Callie smiles, "awe, well, good morning;" She kisses her wife softly on her forehead.

"Morning," Arizona yawns.

"I can't sleep," Callie groans.

"Nerves?"

"Uh, yeah, it's making me feel sick to my stomach!"

"You will do fine, you just need to relax!"

"I can't relax, okay!"

"Just talk, just be who you are."

"I can't, I can't, I can't!" Callie said, almost yelling.

"Shhh, Sofia is asleep Calliope!"

"I have to give my speech in less than 48 hours at The TED Conference, in front of thousands of people! I can t do that!"

"Just do that thing where you picture everyone in the audience naked, that seems to help." Arizona just smiles at her. "What are you really worried about Cal?"

"Well, honestly, you and Sofia. I mean you're just getting back on your feet and taking care of a baby overnight is just a lot to handle."

"We'll be fine Calliope, and I don't want you to worry, I got this!" Arizona winces from her prosthetic as soon as the words come out of her mouth. "Come on, let's go sit down," Arizona says, ignoring that pain, wrapping her arm around Callie s back and takes over to the couch to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie helped Arizona take her prosthetic off and pulled a blanket over them with Arizona's back to her chest.

"I just want to hold you for a while; it might help calm my nerves."

Arizona smiled. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Callie kisses her shoulder, "oh god what am I going to do!"

"You're just going to talk about your cartilage research and then you'll be done. It may be a good idea for you to eat something that will hold in your stomach since I won't be there to brush the puke out of your hair this time."

Callie smelt Arizona's hair, taking in a big breath, "Mmm, you smell good right now."

Arizona smiled, playing with Callie's hand and twisting her ring. "So are you planning on seeing Addison while you're in L.A.?

Wasn't planning on it, why? I just thought I would come home to you and Sof right afterwards."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, did you want me to stay in L.A. longer or something?"

"No, not at all, just thought since you haven't seen her in almost 2 years "

"We'll maybe I'll take her out for a drink or something."

Arizona just smiles, "that sounds good, and you get to see Baby Henry too, I'm jealous!"

"Well if we're just going for drinks then I don't think I will get to see him. But I can always invite them up here for a weekend and we can take Sofia and Henry to the park. They would have so much fun together."

Arizona gives Callie a dimpled smile. Then she adds, "that sounds good, except we haven't been to the park since before "

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, I should have "

"No I'm fine Calliope; it will be fun, especially now that I can walk longer distances with my new sexy leg."

"Ooo," Callie smirks.

Arizona smiled sleepily as Callie stroked her hair and gets her back to sleep just by holding her for a few more minutes before lying her down putting a blanket over her. She kissed her lover s forehead, and got up to go and get herself some of the coffee that she made before she found Arizona in the kitchen. Finding her note cards, Callie began to practice her speech once again.


End file.
